1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening of drive brackets, and more particularly to fastening structures for conveniently fastening drive brackets to computer enclosures.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer enclosure usually comprises first and second drive brackets for accommodating data storage devices therein. Typically, the first drive bracket is firstly secured to the computer enclosure, and the second drive bracket is subsequently fastened to a bottom surface of the first drive bracket. The second drive bracket is usually secured directly to the first drive bracket with screws.
Taiwan Patent No. 83202773 discloses a fastening means by which the second drive bracket is directly fastened to the pre-installed first drive bracket using screws. Screw holes are defined in the first drive bracket. Flanges are formed at upper portions of the second drive bracket. At least two through holes are defined in each flange. Screws fasten the second drive bracket to the first drive bracket. As a result, installation and removal of the second drive bracket is unduly complicated and laborious. Furthermore, when the screws are secured in the through holes and the screw holes with a tool during assembly, components of the computer are prone to be accidentally damaged.
Taiwan Patent No. 81205427 discloses a fastening means by which the second drive bracket is slidably fastened to the first drive bracket. The first drive bracket forms flanges at opposite sides thereof The second drive bracket forms tabs corresponding to the flanges of the first drive bracket. In assembly, the second drive bracket is engaged with the pre-installed first drive bracket from a rear of the first drive bracket. The tabs of the second drive bracket are linearly slid along the corresponding flanges of the first drive bracket until the second drive bracket is fully engaged under the first drive bracket.
To perform such installation, significant space within the enclosure rearward of the first drive bracket is required. Such space is equal to at least double a volume of the second drive bracket itself. Such space effectively adds to the size of the enclosure, making the enclosure less compact and less convenient.
An improved fastening structure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket fastening structure which conveniently fastens a drive bracket of a computer enclosure without risk of damage to components accommodated in the enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket fastening structure which saves valuable space within a computer enclosure.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a drive bracket fastening structure of the present invention comprises first and second drive brackets and a connect panel. The first drive bracket comprises a bottom plate. A pair of arcuate first slide rails depends from the bottom plate. A first flange depends from the bottom plate near a side thereof. A pair of through holes is defined in the first flange. The connect panel is secured to the second drive bracket. The connect panel upwardly forms a pair of arcuate second slide rails. A second flange extends upwardly from a side edge of the connect panel. A pair of screw holes is defined in the second flange. The second slide rails are slidably engaged with the first slide rails. The screw holes are aligned with the through holes for insertion of fasteners therein. The second drive bracket is thereby fastened to the first drive bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.